Areeyah's Deza de Honor
Introduction Areeyah's Deza de Honor '''is a story that revolves around the life of 12-year-old (in Part 1) slash 16-year-old (in Part 2) Areeyah Bohemia, the leader of the third generation of a family which aims to battle and defeat their invaders - Scarfortian PDW members. The story takes place in Camryn Island . An original photo of the cover is unretrievable, and the story has been deleted but is under revision. This story was made on '''January 16, 2013. Plot 100 years ago, the overconfident Scarfortian force from Scarfort Island , the rival and neighboring island of Camryn Island, forced the Queen of Camryn Island to let her force battle their force. The Scarfortian force president thought that since Camryn Island was full of girls (who, to their opinion, are weaklings), they could easily beat them with no effort. Instantly, the Queen proved them wrong. But their battle was not yet over. The evil Scarfortians returned prepared for a war 35 years later, and threw shell bombs over their neighboring island. The Queen did not agree with this and sent 35,000 soldiers to battle the airborne and land enemies. Again, the Scarfortians lost. But two girls were left behind - cousins Jem Capri and Maurene Soldefrab. They were part of an evil organization called Priz Deon Warden - an organization that they were told to create by their grandmother, who lived during the first battle between Scarfortians and Camrines. Because of PDW's existence, 12-year-old Rasi Nigira was forced to take action. She formed the very first Camrine organization - Northern Camryn Organization. She managed this with her sisters, Alena and Henrietta. Jem and Maurene comes from a rich family of Scarfortians - a family of people who can do just about anything using their money. With all that money, they were able to build their lab and prison immediately in just two months, right inside a foreign island - Camryn Island. Jem and Maurene were already married, at the young age of 18. They were pregnant to two kids, Martha Capri and Ellen Soldefrab, who, eventually got married as well and became Gypsum and Shale. Meanwhile, over at the Camrines, Rasi Nigira engages in fixed marriage with a Scarfortian soldier, who is, coincidentally, also a Nigira, making her a Nigira-Nigira. All she removes in her name is her initial. Henrietta marries a Dorris, while Alena marries a guy who shall remain unnamed. A generation later, Martha and Ellen gets married to both guys, who ends up being studied at the PDW Lab, leaving their kids Amber and Sydney fatherless. Henrietta gives birth to three kids - Celandine, Lara, and Terrie. Meanwhile, Alena dedicates her daughter's name to her sister and names her Henrietta. Rasi revises the Finnish name Olesa and makes it into a girl's name, Olessa. Trivia *It appears that Rasi has encountered very young pregnancy, seeing as to Olessa is 39 years old when she gave birth to Areeya. *Olessa is the oldest in the family and in the whole second generation of Camrines. *The story was formed in boredom after studying for an exam. Category:HIstory Category:Stories